This specification relates to queuing devices for connection to a network using one or more wireless access points.
Multiple devices can connect to a network, e.g., the Internet, through a wireless access point. The wireless access point can have a particular amount of bandwidth that is split between the multiple devices. The bandwidth can be split according to network congestion avoidance algorithms, e.g., a congestion avoidance algorithm specified by Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). Therefore, each device can have access to a variable amount of bandwidth. In some implementations, to limit the number of devices accessing the network, the wireless access point only allows access to devices that have provided a predetermined password.
In some implementations, the wireless access point runs a captive portal. The captive portal can cause a custom page, e.g., a login page, to be displayed on a user's device before the user can access the network normally. For example, the captive portal can intercept packets sent to and from the device and redirect a browser of the device to the custom page until the user provides authentication or payment.